Four Letter Word
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: Love is a four letter word, but so is pain, so is life, and so is lost...what happens when your life feels lost without love? and you are filled with pain? Hermione loves him, he doesn't love her...or so she thinks. Oneshot Rated for possible deaths


Author's note: hey everyone! Ehh I was feeling depressed so I wrote a sad story sorry everyone!

Hermione's eyes welded up with tears, as she once again thought of him…that

boy…the one who held her heart, and didn't even know it. He hated her, and she loved

him. She loved him so very much, so much her heart ached, she wanted him to be hers,

she wanted to love him and never look back.

She stood at the waters edge, gazing deeply into the icy dept below, it was so

blue, it looked almost black. It looked so very tempting, to just…step forward, and she

would never have to think about him again, she would never have to go through

heartache when she thought of him, she would never get disappointment when she knew

he wouldn't love her back.

Was his love, worth all this pain? She had often wondered that single question.

She knew it was foolish though, to believe that he could ever love her, she wasn't pretty,

she wasn't funny, and she wasn't anything like the girls he dated. Her hair didn't fall into

perfect curls, it didn't always look great, and yet she still had a tiny sliver of hope he felt

the same way.

She couldn't help it, no matter what he did or said to her, she would think about it,

long after it had happened. He had smiled and looked at her, was he thinking of her? Or

was he just laughing at something funny that had been said earlier and he had just

happened to look over at her? When he said hey did that mean a hey what's up? Or a hey

I'm just saying hey to you to say hey? Or maybe there was someone behind her that he

was saying it to? She could never figure it out.

She often came here, staring into the water, thinking, she never stayed here long,

she would just sit down, holding her knees in her arms, and think, normally about him,

sometimes about other stressful things in her life. Her motto used to be don't dwell on the

past, but it had now become the opposite! She always thought about it, because she didn't

want to think of the future, and finally have to accept that they would never be a couple,

always just kind of, sort of, friends.

Draco stood inside his room, next to his massive bed, in his hand, he held a small

knife, poised at an angel above his wrist. He had learned about this in Muggle class, and

about the human body, and the fact that if your veins in your arm were cut, certain ones,

you would die.

Death was always on Draco's mind. But not as much as she was…the one who

held his heart…and didn't know. He thought about her, almost constantly, not

obsessively, but just that he couldn't stop, every little thing he saw reminded him of her.

He saw a beautiful flower, and thought of her beauty, he saw a dove flying past his

window, and he thought of her pearly white smile. During Christmas, he had bought her a

small white necklace, hoping to get the courage to give it to her. He never did.

Laying on his lap, was the necklace, the one he had never given her, the thing that

he had never shown to her. The thing he had never told her, was that he loved her. He

knew she hated him, and that would never change, he didn't want to face the years of her

hate, burning through him at all times, he could only stand so much pain.

He would analyze her every move, did she just look at him? Or was she just

glancing up at the board next to his seat…did she just smile at him? Or was she smiling at

a thought she had just had? He couldn't ever figure any of them out, any of the questions,

and it frustrated the hell out of him.

He never expected her to love him, and he never expected her to care,

but when she hadn't, it seemed like a dream, a nightmare, turned into reality. It hurt, it

stung, and he had eventually turned his heart, cold ignoring everything and acting as if it

was alright.

Hermione looked down once more into the water, knowing if she took that single step,

she wouldn't have to think of him, ever again…

She thought his name one last time…

Draco Malfoy, and took the step, disappearing into the water dept below, never to breath again…

Draco sat at the desk, looking at the knife, gleaming in the light, and he pressed the cold

metal against his skin, knowing if he pressed a little harder, and pulled the knife across

his wrists, that he would never have to think of her, ever again…

He thought her name, one last time…

Hermione Granger, and pressed down, making the blade cut through his skin, and he blacked out, never to breath again…

Author's note: tear sorry for the sad story! Didn't mean to make everyone all sad, and yes I will make fluffy ones too, I have just been in a sad mood lately! Please Review and express your thoughts!


End file.
